


Bajo el árbol

by NappingCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NappingCat/pseuds/NappingCat
Summary: Octavo año en Hogwarts, para aquellos que habían decidido volver a cursar su último año.Una nueva oportunidad para Draco y Harry, quienes quizás puedan hacerse amigos a la sombra de aquel árbol junto al lago.





	Bajo el árbol

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic de este fandom. Aunque lo tenía pensado hace tiempo, recién tuve un "atacazo" y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de al fin escribirlo.  
> No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero tengo la idea para desarrollarla, así que esperemos a ver qué resulta.

Harry soltó un suspiro y cerró el libro que estaba intentando leer, después de cabecear un par de veces sobre él. La verdad es que cuando decidió volver, lo había hecho porque extrañaba la escuela y la familiar rutina de esta, pero definitivamente no extrañaba las eternas tardes en la biblioteca, menos ahora que su mejor amigo parecía estar inusualmente callado, más concentrado en mirar bobamente a la que ahora era su novia que en entablar una charla con él.

Tampoco podía culpar a Ron, después de todo lo que habían pasado, su relación con Hermione lo había ayudado a superar de a poco las tragedias que había sufrido su familia.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry? –preguntó la chica, levantando la mirada de su lectura.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a guardar el libro en su mochila.

-No, es solo que necesito un poco de aire fresco. Nos vemos más tarde, chicos – tras despedirse de ambos, salió de la biblioteca con su mochila al hombro y se encaminó a la salida del castillo, procurando tomar los pasillos menos transitados.

Si bien a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a la atención, algo era diferente esta vez. Quizás era el sentimiento de pérdida aun fresco en los rostros de los que lo observaban, o quizás era el dejo de agradecimiento que parecían mostrarle. Un sentimiento que él creía no merecer.

Intentando dejar de lado sus cavilaciones cruzó la puerta del castillo, bajando la pendiente rumbo al lago, buscando encontrar un rincón solitario en el que pasar el resto de la tarde.

Aunque había un buen número de estudiantes que aprovechaban los últimos días de buen clima antes de que llegara propiamente el otoño, se las ingenió para no cruzarse con nadie hasta llegar a la orilla menos concurrida del lago, justo al linde del bosque prohibido. Una vez ahí se sentó junto a la sombra de un gran árbol, sobre él cual reclinó la espalda mientras ojeaba un libro de quidditch que le había regalado Ron por su cumpleaños.

El ambiente era tan pacífico ahí, lejos del traqueteo del castillo, que a pesar de su intención de pasar el rato con su lectura, terminó quedándose dormido con el libro sobre su regazo y el cuello ladeado en una posición que le aseguraba una tortícolis cuando despertase.

Llevaba unos 20 minutos en su plácido sueño cuando Draco Malfoy llegó al lugar, guiado por el mismo deseo de soledad, el cual lo había llevado a aquel sitio que ya era habitual para él pero que ahora veía invadido por la presencia del salvador del mundo mágico, el cual aparentemente había usurpado _su_ lugar para ir a echarse una siesta.

Draco se detuvo a algunos metros de él, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente, indeciso sobre si debería despertarlo o no.

Si bien desde que habían vuelto a clases (una obligación para él, como una de las condiciones del ministerio para su libertad) había mantenido una tácita tregua con Potter, la verdad es que tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia él. Por un lado, estaba agradecido por su intervención en el juicio, sin la cual, estaba seguro, lo hubieran condenado sin dudarlo a Azkabán, tal como habían hecho con su padre y, con una condena mucho más corta, con su madre. Pero por otro lado, estaban todos esos años de rencor y enemistad, que no podía simplemente ignorar, más por el otro que por sí mismo.

Lugo de unos minutos de evaluar la situación y llevado por la imagen del cuello imposiblemente torcido de Potter que le estaba causando dolor incluso a él de solo verlo, decidió despertarlo, por supuesto que con toda la sutileza que lo caracterizaba.

-Hey, Potter… -llamó una vez con suavidad, ganándose solo un leve resoplido del aludido-. ¡Potter! –insistió esta vez con más fuerza, despertando al pelinegro que por acto reflejo sacó su varita en menos de un segundo, apuntándola en seguida hacia el rubio mientras pestañeaba intentando orientarse.

En otra ocasión Draco lo hubiese apuntado de vuelta, sin embargo no era estúpido y sabía que amenazar al niño bonito del Ministerio no iba a llevarlo a un buen lugar. En vez de eso, se limitó a alzar las manos, aunque su rostro no mostró miedo sino más bien molestia.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? –preguntó tras echar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y reconocer donde estaba. No es que pensara que el rubio lo fuera a atacar, no ahí y no después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado, pero tampoco es que confiara en él, por lo que bajó lentamente su varita, aunque sin guardarla aun.

-No pasa nada, Potter –su apellido aun pronunciado con cierto desdén-. Solo me sorprendí de encontrarte en _mi_ lugar. ¿Acaso viniste a vigilarme?

-Espera… ¿qué? –aun debía estar medio dormido, porque no estaba entendiendo nada-. ¿ _Tu lugar_?

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de lo infantil que había sonado y se aclaró la garganta, para luego explicar.

-Vengo aquí todas las tardes y hoy, después de verte por semanas observándome de reojo, te encuentro aquí. ¿Me vas a decir que es una coincidencia?

Ahora había sido el turno de Harry para sorprenderse. Si bien era cierto que le había dedicado un par de miradas en las comidas y cuando coincidían en clases o en los pasillos, no esperaba que el otro lo hubiera notado. Pero en fin, si había estado algo preocupado por el rubio, por si lograba volver a una vida normal tras el juicio, eso era algo que éste no tenía por qué saber.

-Lo creas o no, no te estoy siguiendo. Y por otro lado, por muy amo que te creas de todo, este es un lugar público –respondió mientras guardaba la varita, decidiendo que Malfoy era más una molestia que una amenaza-. Además –agregó-, si según tú te he estado viendo, eso quiere decir que tú me has estado mirando a mí.

El aludido bufó y desvió la mirada hacia el lado, cruzándose de brazos e intentando mantenerse sereno en aquella absurda conversación, si es que se le podía llamar así, la cual era una de las más largas que habías mantenido.

-No digas tonterías, Potter. No me confundas con alguno de tus fans.

Después de todas sus cavilaciones sobre cómo debía interactuar con el salvador del mundo mágico ( _tu_ salvador, le recordaba una vocecilla en su mente), sentía que realmente lo estaba arruinando al volver a esa vieja dinámica con Potter, pero no podía evitarlo. Él siempre sabía sacarlo de sus casillas. Finalmente se decidió a ignorarlo, esperando a ver si Potter tenía la decencia de irse. Sin embargo, el otro solo lo miró con extrañeza y después de un par de minutos volvió a su lectura, como una muestra de que no pensaba moverse de ahí solo porque aquel estirado hubiera llegado.

Así como se veían las cosas, Draco tenía dos opciones: admitir su derrota en la imaginaria pugna que se desarrollaba en su cabeza por aquel lugar bajo su árbol favorito, o demostrar cuánto quería y merecía estar ahí (por el derecho que le daba el haber acudido casi cada día desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts), instalándose junto a Potter.

Esa última opción lo hizo sonrojarse un poco y terminó decantándose por una alternativa intermedia, yendo a sentarse un poco más allá, mascullando una maldición por lo bajo mientras se instalaba también a leer a pocos metros del usurpador.

- _Fantástico –_ pensó, mientras veía de reojo a Harry, quien de pronto se sobaba el cuello, aparentemente adolorido. Al menos el cuatro ojos tenía una bonita tortícolis, lo cual lo hizo sonreír internamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
